


Blow Me Like the Wind

by cornwankies



Series: Derek von Helvete AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek von Helvete AU, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced, M/M, dub-con, have i mentioned the dubious consent nature?, very dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornwankies/pseuds/cornwankies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oral fixation. Does Derek have it, or is Erica just trying to get Stiles into trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me Like the Wind

" Really?"  
"Yeah. Would I lie to you Stiles?"  
"But…C'mon. It’s Derek."  
"I'm telling you, I heard him while he was in the shower."  
"Why were you listening to him in the shower?"  
"I was just walking past the bathroom and I heard him. He was moaning things like “open wider and show me what your tongue can do”. He has a thing for mouths"

Boyd rolled his eyes and went back to reading his iPad. Isaac looked uncomfortable but Erika's eyes were bright and focused on Stiles.

"I reckon you heard wrong."  
"There's an easy way to test. You down for a little wager"  
"I am not placing bets against werewolves, thank you very much. I learned last time." Stiles groaned as he ran his hand through his floppy hair. It fell across his eyes since he hadn't gelled it back today. No shaving any of his hair for a year was the price of his last "little wager" with Erica. Just his luck, he still had zero beard and looked like a b-grade boyband popstar.

"It's easy, all we gotta do is make him think about our mouths for the next month... Boyd, Isaac, Scott and I can all sense changes in attention and the girls are observant enough for humans to notice too, so if we all take turns I'm sure we'll catch a crack in his Ice Queen exterior sooner or later."

Stiles did want to see Derek crack. It'd been three years since the start of everything and while Derek had started to defrost slightly he was still the most uncomfortable and cold person Stiles had ever spent time around. Always so guarded, crossed arms pulling his shirt unnecessarily tight over those… unfair shoulders.

Besides, Erika wasn't asking that much. Stiles fidgeted anyway while he played with his face. He sighed. "Ok I'm in, but no wager!"

Erika tried to pout but the excitement in her eyes ruined the effect. 

 

Stiles didn't know how he always drew the short straw. It seemed like every time he was around Derek it was his turn. He had started going through two packs of gum a week and had gotten really really good at blowing bubbles. He'd also developed an almost permanent accidental ink stain at the corner of his mouth from chewing on pens that somehow always exploded at the most inopportune times. The second time it had happened in Mr Harris' class, the school counsellor had had to talk the furious teacher out of suspending Stiles. After all, it was clearly an accident and even if intentional, ink spillage was not mentioned under the section of suspendible offences at Beacon Hills High. To cap it all off, this weekend his Dad was on call and Scott had plans with Allison. Stiles had no one else to spend time with but Mr Sourwolf and cubs.

So after breakfast on Saturday Stiles packed up his homework and headed the Jeep to the loft. As he trudged up the stairs he encountered Erica, Isaac and Boyd heading out to go "grocery shopping". With a quietly sinking heart, Stiles settled himself near the couch and pulled out his English homework. Derek had resumed reading the paper on the couch after letting Stiles in with a hard stare. 

"Do you have to do that?"  
"..Huh?"

Stiles looked up from where he lay on the floor, pen dripping from his lips trailing a tiny sliver of ink around the corner of his mouth.

"Chew. On the pen. You're making a mess"  
"What? No I'm not! Besides it helps me think. These cryptic crosswords are hard, y’know"  
"It's distracting and you're making a mess"  
"Then just ignore it and I'm telling you, there's no mess!"

Derek made a noise deep in the back of his throat, a sort of growl of frustration but there was something in it that made Stile's stomach drop. Maybe it was the way Derek was suddenly on his feet and moving toward him. Stiles found himself on his feet without having made a conscious decision to stand and realised it was because Derek had tangled a fist in his shirt.

"Hey man! Don't stretch my tee, it's my-"

Stiles didn't get to finish the sentence because Derek's thumb had started to wipe firmly at the edge of his mouth where the pen had dropped from. His mouth dropped open a few degrees more in surprise as he looked up into Derek's face. The burning look in Derek's eyes made his stomach drop further. He'd never seen Derek look so HUNGRY before. He felt the air as it rasped past his open lips and he flicked his tongue out to wet them unconsciously. Derek’s eyes flickered to his lips for a second and that low rumbling sound oozed out of him. Stiles was sure he could feel it bend the air around them and rattle deep into his bones. 

Suddenly his mouth wasn't empty anymore, his tongue pressed down to the bottom of his mouth as Derek crammed his thumb in down to the knuckle. In surprise Stiles jerked back but Derek held him up and close, replacing his thumb with his index and middle finger in Stiles' mouth. Stiles' tongue surged up, flattening itself against the bottom of Derek’s fingers and sliding around the sides. He curled his tongue around each finger in turn, opening his mouth wider to get better access, deeper access. Derek's fingers tasted bitter and sharp and he was pushing them further and further into Stiles mouth. Stiles felt tears prickle his eyes as he gagged on them. Stiles' knees met the floor before he could register that Derek had removed his fingers and slide them to the back of his neck.

He looked up, not really sure how to ask to be let up, to leave, to process what had happened - it was too quick. He noticed Derek's other hand was on his belt, undoing the buckle followed by the button and the zip. Stile could have sworn he'd never seen that much of Derek's body hair despite all those times he would be shirtless after wolfing out and everything. The trail of hair started around his belly button and grew longer and wilier the further south it went until it usually vanished behind the waist band of Derek's jeans only now the jeans opened in a v and….he wasn't wearing underwear?

Stile's eyes grew large as he took in the sight of Derek pulling out his semi erect, thick cock. It was long and thick and had a delicate looking vein throbbing underneath it. The foreskin was reddening as it twitched and at the base was a riot of thick black pubic hair and… that was all the detail Stiles could take in before Derek shoved his cock into Stiles' mouth with a grunt.

That first thrust hit the back of Stiles' throat and he gagged. The back of his mouth closed around the tip and upper shaft of the dick. It felt so warm. Stiles leaned his head back a bit. He shifted his tongue to help his lips push back the foreskin as Derek pushed his cock back in with another grunt. This time he didn't go quite as deep or push as hard for which Stiles was grateful because he still hadn't caught his breath from the first one. He kept his head back to suck on the head of Derek's cock, running his tongue over the ridge at the bottom, shifting the foreskin back and forth while the top of the cock brushed over his lips and grazed his teeth.

Derek's hand tightened at the back of his neck as he pushed in deeper to Stiles' mouth and started to pump his hips. Each push rocked Stile back with the force of it but Derek's hand at his neck kept him from falling back. As Derek picked up speed he began to hiss between his teeth.

"Yeah that's good boy. Open up wide for me. I want you to choke on my dick. I want you to choke on it and beg for more. Open wide baby boy let me see that tongue of yours."

Stiles opened his mouth wide and Derek pulled back enough to give Stiles the space to set his own pace as he ran his tongue flat against the underside of Derek's cock. He closed his lips and tried to pull back but Derek pushed himself past Stiles' closed lips and began pumping again, harder and faster than before. Stile's jaw was beginning to ache but Derek's pace was picking up and Stiles could taste precum at the back of his throat. It was a strong and unfamiliar taste yet he recognised it immediately from the scent of his own. Without further warning Derek stiffened and came in Stiles' mouth. Loads of come hit his throat and filled his mouth full, leaking out the sides and forced him to choke and swallow and cough and jerk back for breath. Derek let him go, holding his cock steady as it spurted more thick off-white semen down Stiles' chin and throat and splattered on his shirt as he fell back coughing and gagging.

"Jesus man what the fuckkkk" Stiles glared up at Derek as he caught his breath and tried to clear the slimey feeling of cum from the back of his throat.  
"I…" Derek seemed dazed and confused, his cock going soft in his hand. The last drops of cum stretched down to the floor.  
"Look, can you give me a bit of warning next time you come. And before you go shoving your junk in my mouth?"  
"Shit Stiles. I'm so sorry-"

Silence fell between them. Derek's face began to collapse and Stile's pulse settled in the pregnant space.

"I would have said yes, you know," Stiles said quietly, looking away.  
"What do you mean?"  
"If you had asked. I would have said yes"  
"Oh… Shit. Fuck. I'm so sorry Stiles."  
"Just….ask next time ok?"  
"What do you mean-ahh. Ok. Shit. Would you…in an hour or something..."

* * *

Erika's face at lunch the next Monday, as she claimed the seat opposite Stiles, was a careful mask of disinterest.  
"Busy weekend?" she asked.  
Stiles looked up from where he was busy dissecting his meatloaf and leaned forward conspiratorially  
"Pity we didn't wager, turns out you were wrong."  
Erika's eyebrows shot up.  
"Doesn't seem he has a thing for mouths plural, just the one that comes with this package."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a song from Turbonegro's Party Animals album because I can see grumpy sourwolf Derek blasting them loud while he pumps iron and does chinups on door frames. He may keep himself clean but we all know deep down he's a dirty denim loving demon with a taste for seamen, right? No? Just me? Ok then.  
> Many thanks and hugs and boners to my beta JBeeblebrox  
> I'm new to fanfic and such so drop me a line with any suggestions, corrections and feedback <3
> 
> you can also find me at omegapackassemble.tumblr.com


End file.
